1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to wheeled, hand-propelled handtrucks, and more particularly to a handtruck having a plurality of load carrying members of various shapes and sizes removably fastened to the handtruck frame structure.
2. Discussion
Conventional handtrucks are commonly used to transport items that would otherwise be difficult for an individual to transport over any appreciable distance. Such handtrucks are generally comprised of a pair of spaced substantially parallel elongated side rails that are interconnected by a plurality of rigidly affixed cross-members. A substantially planar toe plate or blade is typically rigidly and permanently affixed to the bottom of the side rails. The item to be transported is usually placed on the top surface of the toe plate with any additional items then being stacked upon the previously loaded item. To aid in moving the loaded handtruck, two wheels are provided at the lower end of the side rails. To control the handtruck, a pair of handles or grips is typically provided in proximity to the top of the side rails.
Although conventional handtrucks have shown utility in transporting items that are substantially square or rectangular in configuration (e.g., boxes, crates, certain household appliances, etc.), they are not particularly useful in transporting items that have an irregular configuration (e.g., garden tools and implements, chemicals, flowers, plants, shrubs). Additionally, items that do not have a fixed or definite configuration (e.g., sand, soil, mulch, fertilizer, water) also present problems for conventional handtrucks.
Therefore, tasks that require transporting items having irregular and/or indefinite configurations usually must be carried out by hand, without resort to a conventional handtruck, or in a container supportable by the toe plate of a handtruck. These tasks can require multiple roundtrips.
For example, consider the task of planting a rose bush. Typically, the following materials are needed: the rose bush itself, a shovel to dig the hole, soil, peat moss, fertilizer, mulch, insecticides, fungicides, and water to ensure that the roots of the rose bush do not dry out. Attempting to transport these materials to the intended site with a conventional handtruck would involve many roundtrips, could cause damage to the rose bush, would likely cause spillage of the materials during transit, and could result mixing and contamination of the materials.
Therefore, there exists a need for a handtruck that is capable of safely and securely transporting items that have irregular and/or indefinite configurations without damaging, spilling, or contaminating the items being transported. There also exists a need for a handtruck that is capable of supporting containers of various sizes and shapes, together or separately.
The present invention provides a device for supporting, storing, and transporting such items. The device is generally comprised of a frame structure having a pair of spaced substantially parallel side rails with a pair of wheels mounted thereto. A plurality of uniquely utilized spaced cross-members interconnect the side rails. Containers and load supporting members of various sizes and shapes are removably fastened to the cross-members.
A more complete appreciation of the present invention and its scope can be obtained from understanding the accompanying drawings, which are briefly summarized below, the following detailed description of the invention, and the appended claims.